jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Xenia Onatopp (Famke Janssen)
Xenia Zirgavna Onatopp is a fictional former Soviet fighter-pilot and a ruthless assassin employed by the Janus crime syndicate. A secondary antagonist of EON Productions' 1995 James Bond film GoldenEye, she was portrayed by Dutch actress Famke Janssen. Janssen would continue to provide her likeness for several video-games, notably the 1997 Nintendo 64 game GoldenEye 007 and the 2004 spin-off GoldenEye: Rogue Agent (voiced by Jenya Lano). Film biography Background Born in the former Soviet republic of Georgia, Xenia Zirgavna Onatopp was a fighter pilot in the Soviet Air Force. After the collapse of the USSR, she joined the Janus crime syndicate, led by renegade MI6 agent Alec Trevelyan. Operating as a ruthless enforcer and assassin for the organisation, her main characteristic is that she apparently can receive sexual satisfaction through killing. Her sadistic sexual proclivities, coupled with her overall lack of conscience as well as remorse for the deaths she causes, would seem to qualify her as a sociopath. She is proficient in martial arts, with a considerable degree of physical strength. She is a skillful aviator, able to commandeer a stolen EMP-hardened helicopter. Stealing the Helicopter and GoldenEye In 1995, James Bond gets into a car chase with Onatopp in Monte Carlo. He later meets her at a casino, his suspicions raised by her taste for expensive vehicles (with fake number plates) and her suspicious relationship with Canadian Navy admiral, Chuck Farrel. Suspecting her, he places her under surveillance, and runs a background check of her via MI6. Later that evening, Onatopp lures the admiral onto the Janus-leased yacht, Manticore. As Onatopp crushes the admiral to death with her thighs during sex, her Janus accomplice Russian General Ourumov steals his credentials. The next day, the pair use his credentials to board a military ship where the prototype Eurocopter Tiger helicopter is scheduled for a high-profile test flight. Onatopp murders the test pilots and they assume their identities, stealing the helicopter. Onatopp and the General fly the helicopter to a military bunker in Severnaya, Siberia, where Ourumov - the Head of Space Disivion - requests the control disk for GoldenEye, an electromagnetic Soviet satellite weapon from the Cold War. Upon receiving the disk, a rifle-wielding Onatopp massacres the staff with sociopathic ecstasy. Together they arm and program the GoldenEye to destroy the complex, and escape with traitorous programmer Boris Grishenko. Fighting Bond Natalya Simonova, the lone survivor of the attack, contacts Grishenko and arranges to meet him in St. Petersburg, where she is kidnapped by Onatopp and Boris. Assigned to investigate the events in Russia, 007 flies to St. Petersburg and arranges a meeting with the mysterious Janus via crime-boss Valentin Zukovsky. Onatopp attempts to surprise Bond as he exits the pool at the Grand Hotel Europe, but is outmanoeuvred and held at gunpoint. Onatopp tries to seduce him but Bond shoves her off him. Losing his gun in the process, Onatopp attacks him, climbing on top of him and trying to constrict him with her thighs as she did with the admiral. However, Bond drops her into a vat of hot water and re-obtains his gun, forcing her to bring him to Janus. Onatopp drives Bond to an abandoned statue junkyard, claiming that Janus is waiting for him. After knocking her out, Bond exits her car and walks towards the Tiger helicopter which he spots in the distance, meeting with Janus, who reveals himself as old colleague Trevelyan and attempts to kill him. Later, Bond pursues a fleeing Ourumov who has taken Natalya aboard Janus' converted missile train. 007 drives his tank on the rails, intending to derail the train; much to Onatopp's glee. The train ends up derailed and Bond boards the wreckage - confronting its dazed passengers with a Kalashnikov rifle. A standoff ensues with an unarmed Onatopp and Trevelyan bargaining for their lives using Natalya, who is being held at gunpoint by Ouromov. After Bond states the girl means nothing to him Trevelyan gestures to have her killed, fleeing from the carriage with Onatopp as 007 swings around to shoot the General. As Trevelyan and Onatopp escape by helicopter, he locks Bond in the train with Natalya, setting it to self-destruct. He fails to kill them and Natalya manages to triangulate the location of Janus' Cuban base of operations before the train explodes. Death Trevelyan and Onatopp depart Russia and head to Cuba, pursued by the British and American intelligence agencies. While searching for GoldenEye's satellite dish, Bond and Natalya are shot down and crash land in the Cuban jungle. Onatopp rappels down from a helicopter and attacks Bond. Kicking the wounded spy around, Xenia violently grasps him between her thighs, informing him that, this time, the pleasure is going to be all hers (a running joke between the pair, starting with the casino scene). Despite Bond's best attempts, he begins to succumb to her orgasmic embrace, and is saved by a branch-wielding Natalya's intervention. Blocking the attack, Onatopp grabs her by the face and instructs her to wait for her turn, before headbutting her aside. The interruption gives Bond the opportunity he needs and he reattaches her jump rope, using her rifle to kill the crew of her helicopter above. In the ensuing chaos, the henchwoman is violently thrown backwards by the force of the chopper's descent, and is caught between two curiously shaped branches, crushing her to death in an ironic manner. Bond and Natalya stare at her dead corpse with Bond remarking "She always did enjoy a good squeeze." Novelisation biography Alternative continuities Onatopp has appeared in a number of James Bond video games as a playable multiplayer character. Her first appearance was in the 1997 video game adaptation of GoldenEye, GoldenEye 007 for the Nintendo 64. Similar to the film, she is killed in the jungles of Cuba after battling with Bond, however this method of death is more conventional, getting shot. Xenia also appears in a prior stage on the train in Russia. Shooting her will not kill her, but allow Bond precious time to escape as she shouts to Alec Trevelyan she is wounded, thus postponing Trevelyan's time bomb. ''GoldenEye: Rogue Agent Xenia Onatopp later appeared in the 2004 spin-off Bond game, ''GoldenEye: Rogue Agent. Set in an alternate timeline, with its focus on the underworld of a futuristic 007 universe, Onatopp is employed by Dr. Julius No as his chief enforcer. She participates in the underworld feud between Dr. No and Auric Goldfinger and leads his forces in an assault on Goldfinger's Midas casino in Las Vegas; the goal of which is the theft of a super-weapon named the OMEN. She encounters Goldfinger's golden-eyed enforcer during the attack; avoiding him by shooting down an enormous chandelier to block his path. Her fate varies between the console and Nintendo DS versions of the game. In the DS variant, she is disintegrated by the OMEN along with the rest of Dr. No's men in the casino vault. In the console version, she retreats to Dr. No's staging area at the Hoover Dam, where she organizes a defence of the structure. However, GoldenEye and Oddjob manage to bypass her security and detonate Dr. No's seismic bomb; causing the dam to disintegrate. As GoldenEye makes his way to the surface Onatopp is waiting for him and paralyses him with a tranquilliser. She straddles him and starts to crush him between her thighs, but inexplicably changes her mind and instead tries to kill him with a tiltrotor fighter aircraft. Her aircraft is subsequently shot down and in a gunfight she falls from the top of the dam to her death. Behind the scenes Xenia also appeared in a 1995 edition of Esquire magazine prior to the debut of Goldeneye, introducing her as the "Bad Bond Girl" and explaining some of her traits and clothing in the film, as well as saying she would be played by Famke Janssen, a model and actress from Holland. Gallery Images Onatop_scrissor.jpg Xenia pilot.jpg Xenia frigate.png GoldenEye Girls.jpg 41GtGqsKR2L__SY300_.jpg Xenia pistol.jpg Giphy.gif GoldenEye (60).jpg|Draped in a robe Xenia.gif Onatopp train Jansus.jpg Xenia sadic.gif Xenia Onatopp.png Xenia murderer.jpg Xenia-goldeneye85.jpg Xenia Onatopp.jpg Bean Janssen.jpg Xenia falls to her death (GoldenEye - Rogue Agent).png|Xenia falls from the Hoover Dam in the console version of GoldenEye: Rogue Agent (2004). Activating the OMEN at the casino (GoldenEye - Rogue Agent, DS).png|Xenia's alternate demise in the Nintendo DS version of GoldenEye: Rogue Agent (2004). Video Xenia Onatopp scissor-1| Xenia onatopp sauna| References See also *Xenia Onatopp *Xenia Onatopp (Kate Magowan) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:GoldenEye characters Category:Bond Girls Category:Villains Xenia Onatopp Xenia Onatopp Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by James Bond Category:GoldenEye 007 (1997 game) multiplayer characters Category:Nightfire Multiplayer Characters Category:GoldenEye: Rogue Agent characters Category:Female Characters Category:Psychopaths